


The Old Familiar Faces

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BugheadSecretSanta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Betty and Jughead Start writing to each other.





	The Old Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for @zalfiesherlock I am so excited to present this to you!! I hope you enjoy it!

Betty Cooper had had her whole life planned out for her for as long as she could remember. She was part of the Cooper Clan, where perfection was not something you aspired to be, it was the norm. Dresses were never shorter than knee length, all collars were starched, nothing was wrinkled, and colors were pastel. On the outside, the Cooper Family looked prim, proper and perfect. On the inside, there was belittling, humiliation, and domination from her mother.

The plan was for Betty was to get straight A's, go to an Ivy League School, become a journalist, and join her parents on ~~the dark side~~ the local paper, The Register. Eventually she would marry well, move to a house in Riverdale near her parents, and pop out babies that would lead to the next generation of neurosis. Her sister Polly was already following along her mother’s prescribed craziness, having made a good match in Jason Blossom. The red headed heir to the Blossom Maple Syrup business. Betty had been blindly following the same path, having been involved with Trevor McCoy, the mayor’s son. But something changed in her. It came in the form of a letter.

It had been in early December. She had just gotten home from cheer practice, and was about to go upstairs when she remembered the mail. Polly was supposed to be writing from Sarah Lawrence, as their mother hated email more than anything, and some stuff from Amazon was coming for Christmas. So after setting her things at the bottom of the stairs, she trudged back outside in the lightly falling snow to the mailbox. Of course, due to it being the Month of Christmas, the box was stuffed full of things. So when she tried to pull out the box that was wedged in, most of the mail spilled out on her feet.

“Shit!” She allowed herself the one cuss word and kneeled down to scoop up everything. That’s when she saw the small blue envelope with some slightly sloppy, slopey writing, and it was addressed to her. The rest of the mail spilled from her hands as she ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter. No one ever wrote to her, she knew everyone in her little small town, who could be writing to her?

She spread out the paper and started to read.

 

_Dear Betty Cooper,_

_My name is Jughead Jones. That’s not my real name, but my real name is so horrible that I would rather not share it. I am writing to you because I was hoping you could help me. I found your name and address in a book I have. It was in a Thrift Shop here in South Side, Beloved by Toni Morrison and I love it. I really liked the part about Paul D. I always thought_ _Paul D is a victim of racial inferiority in that his dreams and goals are so high that he will never be able to achieve them because of the color of his skin. However, Paul D did not see color; he sees himself as the same status as his white counterparts even though, during this time, that was never possible. He thought he earned his right to reach each of his goals because of his sacrifices and what he has been through previously in that society will pay him back and allow him to do what his heart desired. Sorry about that, I am really passionate about this book. Anyway, I was hoping you could help me find a book by our beloved Miss Morrison. I currently have partial custody of my sister Jellybean, (long story), and I have been slowly collecting Toni’s books for kids. My friend Ronnie helped me find most of them, but there is one I really want to get her for Christmas. I was hoping you could look around Riverdale and maybe send it to me. It is called Little Cloud and Lady Wind. So far Ronnie and I can’t find it anywhere. I know because I used to live there that there is a book shop on Main Street called Lolly’s Books. If you have a free minute, (I know, I know, Christmas is_ _always_ _a busy time in Riverdale), would you be willing to look for it? I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Jughead Jones_

  
Betty about fell over after reading the letter. So many questions ran through her mind, but she ignored all of them. She knew right where she needed to go, if she hurried, she could get to Lolly’s before it closed. The new owners always closed early on Thursday’s. She scooped up the mail, dropping most of it on the lawn as she ran to the front door. She shoved what few envelopes she managed to hold onto the small table in the alcove, grabbed her backpack, and ran back outside to her bike. She hopped on and tore off down the street, barely avoiding a passing car which honked at her loudly. When she got downtown, she wobbled on the slush that was all over the road, but managed to half slide her way to Lolly’s. She dropped her bike onto the sidewalk and ran into the store. Ethel was at the counter as she always was after school, her red bow bobbed as she popped up from behind the counter. “Betty? What are you doing here?” Her eyes widened and she stepped back as Betty ran to the counter and almost threw herself over the top of it.

She leaned against it for a minute and took a few breaths before panting out. “I...need….a...copy...of...Little...Cloud...and….Lady Wind...by...Toni Morrison!”

Ethel blinked her eyes looking confused for a second before staggering back to the computer. After giving Betty an odd look, she typed in the title of the book.

She turned around and gave Betty a small smile. “We have it, it's over in the Children’s section, second shelf on the left….” The last words were spoken to dead air since Betty ran off to the Children’s Section at full speed.

When her hands wrapped around the blue cover, felt the hardness of book in her hand, she smiled and hugged it against her. With a huge smile on her face, she ran back up to the counter and set the book down with a smile. “I’ll take it.”

As soon as Betty was out of the store and slip-sliding down the road on her bike, Ethel grabbed the phone and called The Register to tell Alice Cooper about her deranged daughter.

 

Betty managed to get home in one piece, although at the corner of Maple Street, she almost got taken out by an old beat up truck that didn’t seem to notice her. She put the bike in it’s normal spot, gathered up the mail she had dropped earlier and walked into the house. Her mother was waiting for her, arms crossed. “Elizabeth Michelle Cooper! What in God’s name have you been doing? Ethel called me, said you were acting crazy, trying to find some book. You went to town on your bike, you could have been killed! You left the mail all over the lawn! What on earth is going on with you?”

Alice’s mouth fell open when Betty just smiled, dropped the forgotten mail on the small table, (with most of it landing on the floor), and went to the stairs. “Nothing, nothing at all.” She went upstairs two at a time, shut her door, and locked it. Which was a Cooper Household no-no. But Betty doesn’t care. She puts her backpack in the chair, grabs her flower stationary and starts writing.

 

_Dear Jughead Jones,_

_I have to tell you when I got your letter, I was a little surprised. I wasn’t sure why someone would send me a letter, I know literally EVERYONE in Riverdale. My parents run The Register, my sister Polly dates Jason Blossom, so you can just imagine that everyone and their mother eventually finds their way to the Cooper house._

_But, I managed to find your book! It was at Lolly’s. I rushed down there right after I read your letter. I left the mail scattered all over the lawn in my rush. Why did I just write that? You don’t care I am sure._

_I am going to do something unthinkable by Cooper standards tomorrow. I am going to skip morning classes to go to the Post Office to mail this book to you. It seems silly to mail it when we live in the same town, but I have pushed my mother’s buttons enough, going to Southside would probably push her over the edge, I hope you can forgive me for that._

_I was wondering if you could please answer 3 questions in lieu of payment._

_If so, first question is why is your first name so horrible? How did you meet your friend Ronnie, he sounds so nice. And third, why did you move away from Riverdale?_

_I can’t wait to send this to you tomorrow, and I am so excited to hear from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Betty Cooper_

  


Betty spent the next few days digging her nails into her hands. She was grounded, which didn’t really bother her, but the thought of Jughead Jones not answering her letter made her nervous as anything. She had sent the book on next day delivery, so he should have gotten it by Saturday since the mail did run on Saturday, and he was only over in Southside. So if sent a letter back on Monday, she should get it on Wednesday maybe. When Monday arrived, and she was **finally** allowed the freedom of School, she spent the day distracted and tense. Kevin had to ask her a question 3 different times before she finally heard him enough to mumble out an answer. Trev kept trying to make a date with her, but he was asking in such and awkward way that she didn't catch on really so he ended up looking upset and walking away. She messed up 3 different articles that made Josie McCoy, (her co-editor), actually shot her a worried look and asked if she was feeling ok. Betty started to say yes, but just shook her head, grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

On Tuesday, in an attempt to calm her mind and cheer herself up after letter arrived, she decided to bake some cookies. She had just put the cookies in the oven and set the egg timer when there was a knock on the door.

She frowned and walked to the door. A UPS man stood on her doorstep. She frowned a little. “Can I help you?”

“Yes ma’am. I have a package for Betty Cooper.”

She blinked her eyes. “A what? No, no. You must be mistaken, I didn’t order anything.”

He looked confused. “But it has your name on it, and it's from a Jughead Jones-”

Betty yanked the package from the man’s hands, signed his computer screen. Once she shut the door, she hurried upstairs to her room. She shut and lock the door, set the box on the bed. It took a few yanks to get it open, but when she did she smiled. There was a letter of course, but also a plastic container with cookies filled to the brim, a sweater, and a book. She frowned at all the stuff and opened the letter. She say down on her bed and started to read.

 

_Dear Betty,_

_I was surprised to get not only your answer, but the book as well.  I was sorta expecting to NEVER hear back from you, that is no reflection on you, just Northside in general. It was an amazing surprise and is already wrapped up under the tree for Jelly, even though she already knows about it since she’s the one that gets the mail.  I will try and answer your questions the best I can. First of all, Ronnie is actually a girl. It's short for Veronica. She is one of my very best friends in the world. Second only to my best best friend who is Archie Andrews. Veronica lives here in the Southside with her Grandmother Gomez. The cookies I have included are her_ _Abuela’s Polvorones de Canele, which  are cinnamon cookies. Traditionally, these are used as Wedding Cookies, though I couldn’t tell you why. Veronica used to live with her parents in New York, but her dad and mom ended up getting into serious trouble due to embezzlement and some other things. We met at Children Services while the Social Workers were trying to find us placements. And even after we got settled in our homes, we still stayed close. I used to live in Riverdale, but I left because of my dad. Make no mistake, I love the man. But he has WAY too many issues to be a parent. Jellybean and I were put into Foster Care after a neighbor called because we had no heat or food, and my dad was found passed out in the middle of the snow. When I tried to help him up out of the snow, he tried to punch me.  Jellybean and I were put into Foster Care. When Archie’s dad found out, he took us in. But moved to Southside because my dad was not taking it well that one of his friends had custody of his kids and wouldn’t just give them back. Wow, I think you are the first person I have ever told the whole story too. Even Archie doesn’t know the whole story, amd he was there._

_The 3rd question, well….I hate my name because it’s a family name. My dad’s, and his dad’s before him. So I sorta just decided to skip it. If and when I have kids, I think I will name them something else. Now I am rambling again, so I am going to wrap up my part. Jellybean is going to take over because she wanted to thank you personally for the book. But before I go, I want to ask some questions of my own. Would you like to come to a party Ronnie is throwing on the 14th?  She is having this masquerade party at a bar that is owned by the Southside Serpents. She wanted me to invite you. Also, tell me of your plans for the rest of senior year and for college. And ask anything of me you would like._

_Take Care Betts._

_Sincerely, Jughead._

 

Betty pressed the letter against her chest for a second and took a few deep breaths. He called her Betts. No one had ever given her a nickname besides Betty itself, and it felt amazing. She rubbed her eyes and kept reading the letter. She loved the loopy, child writing of Jellybean.

 

_Dear Betty,_

_Thank you so much for the book! I am so excited to have it. Jughead won’t let me officially have it until Christmas Day, the jerkface that he is. To thank you, I went to the thrift store with Veronica and found a book for you. I thought you might have it already because Jughead said you like to read. When I told Veronica that, she just wrinkled her nose and said books are like having make up, a girl can never have too much. I don’t get it yet, but I guess when I am older I will. At least everyone says that. Also! The sweater in there was made by Veronica’s Grandma. She was going to make it for Veronica, but she didn’t like the color, so instead of wasting it, she made it for you. I hope you like the color, and it fits you!_

_Thank you again!_

_Love Jellybean._

 

Betty could hardly believe the stuff piled inside of the box. She pulled out the cookies and bit into one and almost moaned, it was like biting into a cinnamon cloud. The sweater was warm, welcoming, and fit perfectly. The book they included was Nancy Drew and The Clue in the Old Album. This was one of the books she didn’t have, her mother had forbidden it. She flopped back on the bed and held the book close to her chest and took a deep breath. She blinked a little and sniffed again. Something was burning. She sat up fast and then let out a strangled yell. Her cookies!

She ran downstairs as fast as she could and pulled out the charred remains of chocolate chip cookies. She blew out a breath, tossed the cookies, grabbed a soda, and went back upstairs to write back to Jughead.

 

_Dear Juggie,_

_First of all, you are super welcome for the book. I might have scared Ethel Muggs half out of her mind with how I walked in and all but demanded the book, but it’s worth it to make Jellybean happy. I would be overjoyed to come to Veronica’s party! I can’t wait to put faces to names, so maybe we can meet up before that. Maybe we can all have a lunch date at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe on the Thursday before the party? Please let me know._

_Oh wow, what a loaded question.  I am supposed to be dating Trevor McCoy who is the mayor’s son and it’s a good match. I am supposed to be going to Sarah Lawrence College like my sister to get a Journalism degree. Then come back to Riverdale, marry Trevor, buy a house on the same street as my parents, pop out some babies and carry on the proud tradition of Cooper Craziness. But none of that is really going on. Trev and I are not dating. He wants to badly because he keeps getting flack from his mom about it. But everytime I sense the word go out with me ready to fall from his lips, I run the other direction. It’s terrible! I should just stand up and say no to him already, but if my mother caught wind of it, she would snap! Also, Sarah Lawrence, and Journalism, just a pipe dream for my parents. I have applied to University of Washington’s Early Entrance Program, I want to get a degree in Psychology. And I figure Washington State is the furthest from New York I can possibly get without trekking the Yukon to Alaska.  I have also applied for tons of Scholarships and Financial Aid since I know if I get accepted, my parents are going to cut me off without a dime. I hate that I am such a coward Juggie, but they are my family._

_But enough of the madalin shit! My question for this letter is why do you have partial custody of Jellybean? Why not whole custody, unless you are not quite old enough to do it yet. Also the sweater is amazing and so are the cookies. Tell Jelly I didn’t have that particular Nancy Drew, and I am overjoyed because I am a Nancy Drew coinissure._

_I can’t wait to hear from you again._

_Love, Betty_

_P.S. Instead of writing letters, (not that I don’t love it), let’s pull ourselves into the 21st Century and start texting. My phone number is 555-555-1244._

_Betts_

  


Betty wasn’t sure when her letter would get to Jughead since she wasn’t sure how the mail to Southside actually ran. But just a few days later, she had another letter waiting in her mailbox once again, as well as a letter from University of Washington. She all but ran into the house and up to her room.

She tore open Jughead’s letter first as she was too scared to open Washington’s. Once Jughead’s letter was open, she sighed over the familiar handwriting and started to read.

 

_Dear Betts,_

_Well, if you were trying to get me to fall head over heels in love with you, suggesting Pop’s was just the way to do it. How about Thursday at 4:00?  I hope you get into Washington, only because I applied there too! And I promise I am not lying. I was going for the early admissions program too, since it’s one of the few programs  on the West Coast. I wanted to go to UCLA, but I changed my mind since being around that type of drama would not thrill me. I am interested in getting an English Degree, with a minor in Creative Writing. I don’t plan on becoming the next Jack Kerouac, but if it happens, you will not hear me complaining at all. I sorta hope you get in, I mean I want to get in too, but I want you to get in with me. I feel like you are a very close friend now, and I would love for us to be together._

_To answer your question, I have partial custody of Jellybean because I was emancipated when I was 16, and was ready to take on the challenge that is Jellybean. But Fred Andrews convinced me that it would be better if we shared custody. So I have a say in how she is raised, what she does and doesn’t do. I am not allowed to overrule Fred if he makes a rule first, but we can discuss it man to man and  if I don’t like it it to see if a compromise can be reached. He is one of the best men I know. And it’s handy because if I DO manage to go away to Washington, he will be here to take care of Jellybean since I won’t be able to._

_Speaking of Jellybean. I am SUPPOSED to be calling her JB  instead of Jellybean because she thought it sounded cooler. She's ten years old, and listens to Pink Floyd on vinyl. I don't think she could get any cooler, but whatever makes her happy I guess?  Fred said it’s just a stage she is going through. Veronica is overjoyed that you are coming to her party. Did I tell you that her and Archie are dating? They are and have been almost since Veronica moved to the Southside. They are actually pretty adorable together. She wants to know if you have anything in particular that you want to eat so she can have it at the party. She also stole your last letter when she came over to see Archie, so now she has your number. So be warned, she is going to text you, and call you. And if she could, she would probably crawl into your window and curl up in bed with you. The girl is obsessed with you, I think it's because of the lack of female companionship here on the Southside. There is our friend Toni, but she doesn’t have anyone that she can connect with. The problem is, none of the girls really want to hang out with her. She is rich. Well, her grandmother is, but there is a trust waiting for Ronnie when she hits 21. It’s a long story for her to tell, I just know those details from Archie._

_I just realized I am rambling on so I am going to end this by sending you my number too. You can text me if you want. Although, I have to say, I like exchanging letters. I like seeing your pretty handwriting in the mailbox and knowing that there is something in there just for me._

_But text me if you want 555-555-8743._

_Juggie_

 

Betty sniffled a little at the end of the letter and decided that she would put his number in her phone, but was not going to text him. He liked getting the letters, she liked sending them, it was old fashioned and sweet. And she liked that he was relaxed enough to tell her not only about his family, but his past too.

She set the letter aside, and then opened the one from Washington with trembling fingers. She had applied almost on a whim in October, she was convinced that she wasn’t going to get into the Early Entrance Program even though her grades were amazing, and her letters of recommendations were stellar. Early Entrance Programs were designed for kids that were geniuses, not plain old Betty Cooper. She was so prepared for rejection, that when she opened the letter and saw the words congratulations, she let out a shriek and dropped the letter like it was on fire. She leaned down, picked up the letter, and lifted it up to her face. They were congratulating her on her entrance to the program. That she would finish her current 10th grade year, and then start as a Freshman at University of Washington. She just needed her current high school counselor to sign off her current year as her final year. They were also sending her a financial aid package, and a few of her Scholarships had come in, which would be included in her informational package. She stared at the letter, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She had actually gotten in. Without a thought of what she was doing, she jumped up from her bed, grabbed her jacket, Jughead’s letter,  and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and went to where her bike was parked. She jumped on her bike and started to pedal down the road, even as she slid all over the icy road.

She didn’t think about where she was going, just that she needed to get there. Once she coasted over the train tracks and into Southside, she paused to get her bearings, (and look at Jughead’s envelope again),  then headed over to 2nd Avenue where Fred Andrew’s currently lived. She pulled in front of the small blue house, dropped her bike onto the lawn and ran up to the front door. She hesitated for just a second before she firmly knocked on the door. It seemed to take a minute before the door opened to reveal a small tow headed girl. Her hair was done up in a elaborate French Braid. She looked confused for a minute before her face broke into a smile. “Betty?”

“Jellybean?”

Jellybean let out a squeal and threw her arms around Betty and squealed again as Betty spun her around. When Betty set her down, Jellybean grabbed her hand. “Come on, you have to come inside!”

“Well I just came to-” Her sentence was cut off as Jelly drug her into the house. “Fred! Archie! Jughead! Come here!”

The 3 guys appeared in front of her confused at first at the strange girl standing in their living room. But it was Jughead that caught on first. He smiled, big and wide. “Betty.”

She blushed a pretty pink color and ran to hug him too. He spun her around as she had done with Jelly and then set her down.

“What are you doing here? I mean, you have my number. You could have called.”

She shook her head. “This was too important to say over the phone.” She held out the University of Washington Letter which had gotten wrinkled in her mad dash to the Southside. “Juggie, I got in.”

The smile on his face warmed her almost to the tips of her toes. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to her. “I did too.”

There was squealing and hugging all around. Fred Andrews eventually announced that they were going to Pop’s to celebrate. After moving Betty’s bike to the truck, they all piled into Fred’s car and went off to Pop’s

Betty couldn’t remember when she had had a better time at Pop’s than she did that night. There was laughter and jokes. She got to meet Veronica who was a waitress at Pop’s. On her break, she squeezed into the booth with them, curling against Archie. She moaned over the fact that she had just met Betty, and had only 6 more months to enjoy her before she left; and that Jughead was going to be leaving her and Archie in the sea of Junior year without him. Betty had smiled and said that they would have to enjoy the time they had together.

When they had eaten until they could barely move, Fred paid the bill, they all piled into the truck and Fred drove Betty back to the Northside.

When he pulled in front of her house, she frowned a little. All the lights in the house were on,  the Sheriff’s car was sitting in the driveway. She inwardly groaned, realizing she had not taken her phone. Her mother must be frantic. She leapt out of the truck, grabbed her bike out and went up to the front door. She knocked on the door and winced when it swung open. Her mother stood in front of her, hair was standing on end, she looked tired, worried and scared. Her eyes went wide and she threw her arms around her daughter. “Oh Betty! Where have you been?”  

Betty grunted under the grip of her mother. “I just went out, I am sorry I worried you mom. I just went out on a bike ride. I am fine I promise.”

Alice stared at her daughter suspiciously, and looked over her shoulder at the truck pulling away, but said nothing as she drug Betty inside and told Sheriff Keller that Betty was home, and everything was fine. He gave her a little bit of a lecture for scaring her mother, but went on his way. Her mother went into the kitchen, and maybe because she had spent so much time with Jughead, she felt brave enough to follow her mother into the kitchen.

Her mom filled the kettle with some water and set it on the stove. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yes, but mom I have to talk to you about something.”

“Well I want to talk to you about something too. I think you should go visit Polly at Sarah Lawrence over winter break. It would do you good to go see the campus and get your bearings. You are going to be going there in just a few years.”

Sucking in her breath, and screwing up her courage, Betty blurted out. “I can’t do that mom. I am doing the Early Entrance Program at University of Washington. Once Miss Frond signs off on it, I can go. And I am. Because, I don’t want your life mom. I want my own.”

Her mother had turned when she said she was going to Washington, her face turning red the more she talked. When Alice finally opened her mouth, the words that Betty was expecting spilled from it. “No, no you are not. Why would you want to go there?”

Betty took a breath. “Because it’s not here. And it’s an amazing program. Mom you can look at it and see.”

Alice shook her head. “No, no I am not going to look at it, and you are not going. That is not the plan!”

Betty  felt her own temper spike. “No mother, that is not **your** plan! I want to make my own plan! I want to live my own life. And if you are going to act like this, I am not staying!”

With not even a clear thought, Betty stomped upstairs and started throwing stuff into her bags. She had no idea what to even grab really, she grabbed a few precious things, and then went into her bathroom to grab her toiletries. Alice appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Betty where do you think you are even going to go?”

“I don’t know, but as long as I am not here, it will be fine.”

“Betty, you are overreacting. You need to calm down and listen to reason. Once we talk, you will see what Washington is not a good idea.”

Betty stopped and looked at her mom. “Mom, really? You are trying to talk me out of a great program because it doesn’t adhere to your whims? I can’t believe you!”

Betty stomps back into her room grabs up her stuff and heads back into the hall. Her mom steps aside as Betty clambers down the stairs to the front door. “Betty, you walk out that door, you do not get to come back! If you leave, you are not my daughter.”

Betty paused, just for a second, before turning around and looking at her mom. “Then I am not anymore.”

The door didn’t slam after she went out of it.

 

Once Betty was outside, she realized exactly what she had just done. She no longer had a home. She was alone. Tears pricked her eyes as she grabbed her bike and rode into the night. It was hard to see while she pedaled, and it wasn’t long before she managed to tip the bike and fall off, landing in the snow. She winced as she hit her knee against the hard payment of the road and bumped her head against the curb. Of course she forgot her helmet. After checking for damage, she drug herself out of the road and onto the sidewalk. Tears streamed down her face and over her cheeks. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her numb fingers got the phone unlocked and she scrolled to Jughead’s number. She hit the number and listened to the ring until he finally picked up. “Betty what-”

“Juggie.” She whimpered out. “I need help.”

“Betty what is going on?”

She burst into sobs. “I left, I left home. My mom didn’t want to listen about the program. S-She wanted me to go to Sarah Lawrence to see the campus. And when I told her about the Early Program, she said I c-couldn’t go. I-I left! I have nowhere and nothing. And I fell off my bike!”

“Ok just hold on, I am going to get Fred’s truck. Where are you and I will be right there.”

Betty hiccuped out where she was and looked down at her knee and rubbed her head. “Please hurry Juggie.”

 

2 hours later, Betty was carried in to Fred Andrew’s modest home by Jughead while JB carried her bag. Her head was wrapped up with gauze due to having 4 stitches from banging her head on the curb. Her knee was ok, but had a giant bruise on it and swollen so she couldn’t walk. Her heart was also hurting as well. She knew that things were going to go bad when she told her mom, but she didn’t expect it to go this bad. She was homeless, and familess. She must have muttered that last part out loud because when Jughead set her down on the couch, he slid down next to her. “JB will you go get Betty a some juice?” She nodded and went to the kitchen. Jughead brushed a lock of her hair back from her face. “You are not alone Betts. Have you ever read Charles Lamb?”

She shook her head. “No, is he important?”

Jughead actually looked aggrieved for a moment. “Charles Lamb was an English essayist, poet, and antiquarian, best known for his Essays of Elia and for the children's book Tales from Shakespeare, co-authored with his sister, Mary Lamb. And he wrote a poem called The Old Familiar Faces. One of the lines in the poem go: Earth seemed a desert I was bound to traverse, Seeking to find the old familiar faces.”

The words touch her heart and she looks at him. “I feel like I have been searching for them.”

“So have I. And I found them. In Archie, Fred and Jellybean. Even Veronica. And then I got your letter, and the book for Jellybean.”

“It’s JB Kid Kerouac.” JB said as she set the cup of juice down onto the coffee table.

“Anyway! Betty, I got your letter. And then I wrote you back, and you wrote me. And then you came over here and told me about Washington. And I-I realized.”

She looked at him, her heart starting to pick up a little. “You realized what?”

“I realized what I knew when I got your first letter and you called me Jughead Jones. I realized that I…”

She cupped the side of his face and kissed him. It was just a gentle press of lips. But she understood. She had been looking for the old familiar faces. And she found one in Jughead.

And she was not letting him go.


End file.
